


Open Your Eyes

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: So, you can blame this on eggsyobsessed and draca...they fueled the very naughty fire lit by their own story a few days ago.It's pretty much porn with a teeny bit of feels.  Merlin and Harry, happily married spies, have realized that the only thing that could possibly make them happier is the addition of a very handsome young chav.  Said chav is quite eager...but Merlin feels he's just the stepping stone for Eggsy to get to Harry.  They prove him wrong.





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts), [wyvernwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/gifts).



OPEN YOUR EYES

Harry wearily rubs at his eyes as he wanders down the corridor to Merlin’s office. It’s been a long day of meetings and conference calls with MI-6, Kingsman offices in other cities, and a rather terse conversation with the PM. He’s ready to collect his husband and bring him home for a late meal with their new lover. Harry smiles as the thinks about this new lover. He’d been attracted to Eggsy the moment he met him outside the police station but obviously had not thought any more of it. Not only was he married to the most amazing man on the planet, but the young criminal in question was just that, young. He was also straight as an arrow and not at all interested in a pair of old married men.

Except he was a young criminal who committed crimes to feed his mother and sister. He was a young criminal who crashed a car to save an animal and refused to name the friends in the car with him. He was a young criminal who was NOT straight as an arrow, and who apparently was quite interested in the pair of old married men…without knowing they were married. It was only during the long flight from London to Kentucky that the truths came out. Merlin and Harry were married. Eggsy was attracted to them both separately. Merlin was quite shocked to hear that, although that shock was shoved to the back burner as they found Harry alive in Kentucky but without his memory. Merlin wasn’t shocked that Eggsy was the one to bring him back. Eggsy looked at Harry like he’d hung the moon, and Harry often looked at him as if he knew the secrets in the stars. 

They’d done a lot of talking on the way back from Kentucky, admitting their feelings, their thoughts, and what they wanted. They decided to take things slow, not wanting to fall into bed simply because they could. Well, they WANTED to, of course, but knew it wasn’t prudent. So there were dates and dinners and snuggling in front of the telly. Sometimes just Merlin and Eggsy, sometimes Harry and Eggsy, many times all three of them. They maneuvered around the logistics of their jobs, and somehow found the time to fall in love. They’d kept it fairly platonic, other than snogging sessions on the sofa that left them all breathless. It surprised Harry at how shy Merlin was about taking things further physically. He was one of the most sexual men Harry’d ever met, and yet he was afraid to do more than kiss and perhaps touch. Eggsy was quite mature about it, surprisingly; he didn’t take it as an insult or worry about Merlin’s feelings. He simply took what they gave him, still a bit stunned that they wanted him at all.

Harry’s surprised to see Merlin’s door open, and even more surprised to see the lights off in his office. There was a dim light glowing through the doorway, and he quietly pokes his head in. Merlin is behind the desk, of course, the light from the monitors reflecting off his glasses. He doesn’t look up when Harry approaches, and doesn’t stir as Harry slowly creeps around the perimeter of the office to stand behind him. Harry’s stunned to see Eggsy on every one of the six monitors. At the Round Table, on a mission, in Harry’s office. Climbing out of the Kingsman pool, stretching in the gym, naked in the showers. Merlin is sitting absolutely still, staring at the monitors.

“A weaker man than I might be worried about this,” Harry says softly, and Merlin jumps. 

“Harry! You’re here already?”

“I’m actually a bit concerned that you didn’t notice me come in. And that your door was open.” Harry reaches over and pushes the button to turn the lights on. Merlin blinks owlishly. “Mind telling me what this is all about, darling?”

“I…I just…I like looking at him,” Merlin says with a sigh. “He’s beautiful.”

“That he is,” Harry agrees. “But you don’t just have to look at him. He’s ours now. He’s given us that gift. We can touch him and kiss him and do anything else that he might enjoy.”

“Harry…” Merlin swallows hard. “I know that I’m just the optional extra. He does nae want me like that, and I think…I think I’ve finally come to terms with it.”

“Hamish.” Harry shakes his head. “You have glasses…I know you’re not blind.” Harry touches his cheek. “That boy looks at you as if you’re his last meal and he’s going to savor every bite.” A flush of pink colors Merlin’s head. “He’s told you how he feels. He told you before he told me. I…I didn’t realize you were so self-conscious about it.”

“But look at him.” Merlin motions to the monitors. “He looks at me like that because he has to. I come as a package deal with ye. Otherwise he normally looks like I terrify him.”

Harry rolls his eyes dramatically. “Look.” He reaches behind Merlin and brings the Round Table meeting into frame, zooming into Eggsy’s face. His beautiful features are drawn into an adoring smile, and it’s obvious his eyes are locked on Merlin. “He looks at YOU that way.” He presses a kiss to Merlin’s temple. “Eggsy wants us both, and I think it is unfair to assume he loves one more than the other. There are different qualities he loves in each of us, no more and no less.” Harry’s voice is a soothing whisper and he gently pulls Merlin to his feet. 

“Why would he want me? You’re so…”

“Enough.” Harry kisses him long and hard. “No more of this. No more pining and swooning over pictures of our beautiful boy. I think it’s about time we move things along with him. He’ll show you that he cares about you, that he loves you. And it won’t be just sex. We’ll talk to him when he gets back from Paris tomorrow.” He nudges Merlin along a bit until he’s seated on the side of his desk, the area normally clean of clutter and tech. He stands between Merlin’s legs, fingers stroking along his strong jaw. “Now, however,” he murmurs. “Now WILL be just about sex.” He runs a finger along Merlin’s lips. Merlin immediately takes the tip into his mouth and sucks on it a bit. 

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Harry moans as Merlin takes the finger in a bit further. “Christ, your mouth, Hamish. Our boy deserves to know what you can do with it.” He turns Merlin’s head a bit. They’re just able to see the monitors of the pool, the gym, the shower. “You like how he looks.”

“Of course I do. I’m nae an idiot, Harry.”

“Wouldn’t you love to run your tongue along those abdominal muscles?” Harry cups the back of Merlin’s neck in his hand as he starts to nibble down Merlin’s jaw. “Lap the water from his hips?”

“Yes,” Merlin gasps, his head falling back. 

“Taste his nipples, roll them on your tongue? Maybe he’d like it if you bit them. I know you like it when I bite yours.” Harry flicks his tongue along Merlin’s earlobe. “Imagine being in that shower with him, pressing up behind him…you could kiss him, run your hands over his wet body while I knelt before him and sucked that glorious cock.”

“Harry, what are ye trying to do to me?” Merlin pants.

“Nothing. I’m only telling you everything you’re allowed to do, because he’s ours now.” Harry kisses him, long wet kisses that involve the sucking of tongues and biting of lips. He slides his hands up Merlin’s thighs, thumbs drawing over his cock. “And I’m fairly certain even if I wasn’t with you, he’d let you do all of those things.”

“Harry,” Merlin whimpers, hand fisting in Harry’s hair. He grabs Harry by the arse, pulling him close and wrapping his legs around him.

“That’s my gorgeous husband.” Harry yanks at Merlin’s jumper until it’s up and off. Merlin shoves at Harry’s suit jacket and it puddles onto the floor. They both tug at their ties until they’re finally gone onto the floor as well. 

“Dinnae take your shirt off,” Merlin breathes against Harry’s skin. He unbuttons it and spreads his hands under the fabric. “I love when ye fuck me half-dressed.”

“Such a naughty boy,” Harry says with a grin. “Eggsy doesn’t know how naughty you can be. I can’t wait to show him.” Harry makes short work of Merlin’s dress shirt, revealing the tight skin and scrawls of tattoos. “It’s been a long time since I’ve traced these with my tongue…perhaps Eggsy could help me.” 

Merlin growls and paws at Harry’s belt, finally getting it open. He undoes Harry’s buttons and zip and slides his hands into the back of Harry’s trousers, kneading his arse in his strong hands. “Ye really think he wants me, then?”

“Oh, Hamish…he wants to destroy you. And that’s one of the things I love best about him.” He dips his head and works a glorious bite mark above Merlin’s heart.

“Harry!” Merlin cries out. Harry pulls him back up to his feet and kneels down to remove his shoes. He then slowly opens his trousers and works them down as well. He nuzzles and licks his way up Merlin’s thighs until he’s rubbing his face over Merlin’s clothed cock.

“You feel so hard for me, Hamish…I can feel it through the fabric.” Harry sucks him through the cloth of his pants.

“Bastard,” Merlin growls. “Get naked and fuck me or you’ll regret it.”

Harry laughs with delight as he stands back up. Merlin helps him remove his clothing and soon they’re both naked, Merlin wriggling himself back up onto the desk. “Why don’t you look at our boy?” He murmurs, licking a wicked stripe up Merlin’s cock. Merlin shouts again, fisting both hands in Harry’s hair and pressing his head down.

 

Eggsy wearily makes his way down to Merlin’s office. The mission in Paris had wrapped up hours earlier than expected, and he’d already done his debrief with Merlin’s staff. Harry wasn’t answering his phone, and Eggsy thought maybe he could ride home with Merlin for their dinner. He cannot wait for the moment when he can let Galahad slip away and just be Eggsy. 

He hears a strangled shout coming from Merlin’s office and breaks into a run, exhaustion long forgotten. What he finds when he walks in the door is enough to make him forget how to breath. Harry and Merlin are naked, with Merlin half-reclined on his desk and Harry’s head between his legs. “Uh…” he manages, and they freeze for a moment. He then looks at the monitors on the desk, and is shocked to see himself on every single screen. “I…I’m interrupting? So, I’ll just…”

“Eggsy, Merlin was under the ridiculous impression that you weren’t interested in him this way.” Harry casually stands and leans with one palm on the desk. “He’s been holding back from you because he thought maybe you figured he was just in it for the sex.”

“I didnae SAY that,” Merlin groans, actually covering his face with the crook of his arm.

Eggsy looks at Merlin with a bit of annoyance. He saunters over, leans down, and captures Merlin’s mouth with his own. He worries his teeth over Merlin’s bottom lip, sucking it before letting it go. “Fer someone so fuckin’ brilliant, yer damn clueless, babe. You’ve been gentle an’ careful, sweet an’ romantic. I fuckin’ love that…never had it this good before. But I want you.” He touches Merlin’s cheek. “Not because yer with Harry, but because yer you. Christ, about had me nuttin’ in my pants when ya told me ta whisper in yer ear. Only want ya more now that I know what an amazin’ man ya are.”

“See, Hamish?” Harry says, pinching the inside of his thigh. “And just to prove it to you, why don’t we allow Eggsy to direct how this is going to go?”

“Yes,” Merlin almost hisses. 

“All right.” Eggsy looks around the office. “I’m gonna undress, an’ I’m gonna lay down on yer sofa. Yer gonna come welcome me home, an’ then maybe Harry can join in.” He slowly walks to the sofa without looking back, discarding clothing along the way. 

“Go take care of our boy,” Harry murmurs to Merlin, giving him one more kiss. That phrase sends a thrill through Eggsy. Our boy.

Eggsy lays down on the sofa and looks up to see Merlin standing over him. He gets a really good look at him for the first time. “Sweet Jesus, babe, look at all that ink.”

“Do…do ye like it?”

“Do I like it? Yeah, I fuckin’ like it.” 

Merlin lowers himself over Eggsy’s body and Eggsy moans as his hands run up and down Merlin’s strong back. “Lad,” Merlin murmurs, and then he’s kissing him. There are no more words as their mouths and tongues meet, Merlin’s body rolling on top of him. Eggsy gasps as Merlin starts to nibble his way down the side of Eggsy’s throat. “How do ye feel about biting?”

“Yes, please,” Eggsy manages and Merlin chuckles against his skin. Eggsy arches up and digs his hands into Merlin’s back as Merlin’s teeth find his skin. It’s odd not having hair to pull, no way to direct Merlin where he wants him. But Merlin actually doesn’t need direction; he manages to find every place that drives Eggsy crazy. Eggsy pushes at Merlin’s chest a bit and he kneels up looking worried. “No, babe, nothin’ like that. Just wanted ta see ya.”

“Oh.” Merlin blushes a bit.

Harry walks over and tenderly strokes the back of Merlin’s head. “He’s gorgeous, isn’t he, Eggsy?”

“Fuck yeah.” Eggsy’s hands slide up Merlin’s thighs to finally stroke his cock. “Been thinkin’ about this, babe…thinking about what ya look like naked. Yer so fuckin’ perfect. Harry is damn lucky to have ya all these years.”

“A fact I am well aware of,” Harry says. He leans down to kiss Merlin as Eggsy touches him. Merlin whines into his mouth. “So, now what, Eggsy?”

“I really just want ta lay ya down an’ worship ya, babe. Wanna use my mouth an’ tongue ta tear ya apart.” Eggsy’s rewarded with a shiver from Merlin. “But that’s gotta wait til we’re somewhere with a big comfy bed. So fer now…fer now I think ya just gotta lay back down. I’m gonna love on ya while Harry gets ya ready, gonna hold ya while he moves inside ya…that sound good?”

“I think that sounds perfect.” Harry returns to Merlin’s desk, and Eggsy is not surprised that he comes back with a condom and lube. Of course they’re prepared for sex in every possible location.

Merlin lays back over him, this time turned a bit so Harry can reach him. Merlin starts to thrust against him, his cock rubbing over Eggsy’s. “Fuck, yeah, babe, that’s it, feels so good.” He smiles against Merlin’s shoulder as Harry begins to kiss down Merlin’s spine. “See, babe, yer so perfect…we both can’t get enough of ya. Both want ya so bad.” 

“But I can’t…I’m not…” Merlin stammers.

Eggsy firmly takes Merlin’s head in his hands. “Yer everything.” He kisses him, strong passionate kisses that keep going and going. He can tell when Harry starts to touch Merlin, starts to move his fingers inside. But Eggsy just keeps kissing him, sliding his hands down to hold Merlin open.

“Jesus, that’s gorgeous,” Harry pants.

“Please…Harry…” Merlin arches his back, subconsciously offering his neck to Eggsy. Eggsy attacks it with a growl, working it with his lips, his teeth, his tongue. Merlin starts to rock back and forth between them, thrusting his cock against Eggsy’s even as he pushes back onto Harry’s fingers.

“That’s it, babe, take what ya need,” Eggsy says, pressing his lips to the pulse point on Merlin’s neck. “Can’t wait ta get ya back ta yers…spread you out on that big bed. Ya know I’m a switch, right, babe? Dunno if I’d ride that big cock of yers or just slide myself into ya.”

“Jesus Christ, Eggsy, I knew your mouth was filthy, but not like this,” Harry says, getting the condom onto his cock. He kneels beside them, kissing Merlin first and then Eggsy. “I don’t know if I can live through it.”

“Ya gotta live long enough ta give Merlin yer cock, love,” Eggsy says, smiling up at him. “Cuz I think he’ll go crazy if ya don’t.”

“Yes he fucking will, so get on with it, Harry,” Merlin snaps. Eggsy laughs.

“I’m hoping to get into it,” Harry says, and Merlin’s eyes flutter shut. 

Eggsy reaches up to caress his face. “Relax, babe, let him in, gonna feel so good…was looking at ‘arry, his prick is fuckin’ gorgeous…bet it feels so good, right?”

“Yes…yes, Eggsy…” Merlin’s hazel eyes are wide and dark. He buries his face in Eggsy’s shoulder. “Feels so good…so big…”

“We’ve done this a thousand times and it still feels so perfect,” Harry murmurs, his hands smoothing over Merlin’s back. 

“Honored ya asked me ta be a part of it,” Eggsy whispers, and he means it. 

Merlin looks up. “Nae, Eggsy, we are the lucky ones.” He slowly kisses him until Harry starts to move, gently thrusting Merlin’s body over Eggsy’s.

“Yeah, Haz…like that…fuck that feels good…” Eggsy grabs Merlin’s arse again, spreading him as his fingers dig in. He helps to rock him back and forth. “Like that, babe? Like the way I feel against ya?”

“Yes…Eggsy, please…Harry, please don’t stop…” 

“Can’t wait fer a time we can spend hours doin’ this,” Eggsy whispers in his ear. “Hours just learnin’ each other, touchin’ an’ kissin’…I wanna know what ya taste like when ya come, Hamish…want ya ta paint me with it…wanna be on my knees fer you AN’ ‘arry…”

“Eggsy, do be quiet, or I will not last,” Harry manages, panting as he thrusts harder.

“Aw, c’mon, Haz…ain’t that tha point?” Eggsy gives him a cocky grin over Merlin’s shoulder. He can’t reach his own cock, can’t wiggle his hand between them, but it doesn’t matter. This is about Merlin. Merlin’s eyes are closed, head thrown back. He’s moving in such a way that his cock rubs against Eggsy’s again, and Eggsy can feel the wetness dripping onto his body. “Ya look gorgeous, babe…so gorgeous…”

“Harry…I’m close…” Merlin sounds surprised. “Dinnae stop…right there…”

“That’s it…that’s it, my darling…” Harry growls and digs his hands into Merlin’s hips.

Merlin comes with a cry, biting down onto Eggsy’s chest as he comes. Eggsy cries out as well but welcomes the pain, loving the fact that Merlin’s marking him. Harry continues to move and Eggsy wraps himself around Merlin. He lifts a leg and Harry grabs onto it, digging his hand into Eggsy’s calf. He finally comes with a growl, hair falling into his face and brown eyes hazy with lust. 

“Okay, babe?” Eggsy murmurs, and Merlin nods against his chest. Harry slowly withdraws and disposes of the condom. Merlin has a tiny loo attached to his office since he often spends days there, and Harry easily finds something to clean them off. Eggsy and Merlin scoot around a bit until Merlin’s able to sit up. Harry cleans him and kisses him, murmuring sweet words in his ear. He then turns to Eggsy.

“Well, there’s no use cleaning you up yet,” he says with a sly grin.

“C’mon, love…” Eggsy whines.

“Not when I’m simply going to mess you up a bit more.” Harry kneels beside him and takes his hard cock in hand.

“That’s not necess…oh fuck…fuck Haz!” Eggsy’s head falls back. He’d been getting quite close the entire time but didn’t want to stop what was happening.

“That’s it my boy…if Merlin wasn’t so wrecked right now, he’d come clean up your mess,” Harry whispers, and that’s all it takes. Eggsy comes in his hand, clutching at the sofa cushions. Harry chuckles as Merlin hands over the flannel. “Christ, you’re beautiful.”

“Aye,” Merlin agrees. They clean up and pull on their pants before collapsing in a pile on the sofa. 

“Meant what I said, ya know. Want ya, babe.” Eggsy curls up on Merlin’s chest as Merlin lays his legs out over Harry’s lap. “Both of ya…so fuckin’ gorgeous an’ brilliant. Still don’t know what ya want with a chav like me.”

“We want all of ye, lad. All that you’re willing to give us,” Merlin murmurs.

“That goes both ways,” Eggsy points out. 

“We understand, my boy.” Harry smiles at him. “It just took a bit of good sex to convince Merlin.”

“A bit of good sex? Ya mean there’s better sex than this?” Eggsy says eagerly. “Let’s get back ta yers, then.”

Merlin laughs. “Ye willnae get more from us tonight, lad…nothing more than a good cuddle in bed.”

“Sounds fantastic.” He scoots off of Merlin’s lap and stands, holding out both hands. “Let’s go.”


End file.
